Raxus
}} Raxus is the talkative satyr doctor who would be a bit grumpy if being interrupted when working. His familiar is Mire. Appearance Personality [ Eccentric! ] [ Humorous! ] [ Flirtatious! ] [ Sharp-tongued! ] [ Sort of depressing! ] [ Mood swing-y! ] Rax, usually, is quite a even tempered man. Willing to listen and perhaps a little too eager to give his out-put (the cat talks…a LOT), the cat can be described as a smart-ass sharp talker who may appear sort of skeevy, but very much isn’t. Guarded and careful, he takes his craft very seriously (healing) and possibly pouts to much when he doesn’t get his own way! It isn’t hard to become his friend (if you can get past his sassy-ness first). His heart is gentle. His facade he puts up to protect this gentleness isn’t. If you’re on his good side, he can be funny, witty, sharp humored and somewhat annoying. He has a slight ‘know-it-all’ attitude and adores banter– if you’re kind hearted and soft, he is however likely to turn all of this down, for though he’s eccentric, if he likes you he won’t be terrible. He may even be sweet with you if he likes you enough, might even show you some of his gentle personal hobbies. If you however end up on his bad side, he’s a bit of a nasty person. Unapologetic-ally sharp(er) and gruff, Raxus will ignore people he dislikes until provoked and can be downright cruel sometimes (in words only). This is also eccentric behavior, as it's mostly overblown and loud. It isn’t ‘hate’ he feels towards you at all, but you may think it is. You’ll know straight up if he hates you. If it seems like you’re on his bad side, it isn’t hard to get back on his good side at all. This is because deep down he is simply someone suffering from some problems who has only a slight grasp on himself. His emotions run so heavily and furiously that even if, in the moment, he’s spewing some vile things towards you it could very be that the day after… the circumstances could change. Deep down he is a big softy, but he wouldn’t dare let you think that. There is quite a bit of evidence to suggest that Raxus is traumatised by his past and has developed problems because of it. Abilities All of Rax’s magic relies on manipulation. On the offense, his manipulation of fire is the most prominent, while his manipulation of water is weaker; on defence, his manipulation of Earth is stronger, with wind being weaker. Note this does not give him the ability to pull any of these elements out of thin air (except… air), there has to be a presence of the element before hand, IE, a match to use fire, moisture to use water. While his fire magicks has never branched, his water magic has; it has turned into the manipulation of blood (think blood bending). While his wind magic has never branched, it has in Earth-- flesh and natural matter all comes under the Earth branch, and this manifests itself in the way of ‘regeneration’. Take a cut. He can ‘heal’ it by spurring on the bodies natural response-- this means if someone's body is weak when it comes to healing, his magic would have to work twice as hard. Conjuring takes a matter of milliseconds, requires no object/aid (such as a staff) and there doesn’t seem to be any real limit to how much he can use, making his ability with the elements rather lethal. In short, he is a mage; elemental manipulation. * The manipulation of Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water. * The manipulation of flesh and blood as by products of the above. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Strength, both physically and magically → Raxus is a large man. Thick with muscles, far stronger than a man (about three times as strong as a bodybuilder) and built for a harsh environment that is befitting of thick stature. His punches will hurt and they will break even the toughest of bones, but perhaps his use of terrible magicks would hurt more, for all he needs is a spark to incinerate enemies to ash. When it comes to fighting, Raxus will favor magic first before the use of his prowess. ✔ Speed → Those strong legs aren’t just for show. Able to jump ten feet vertically with no build up and equipped with paws made for far rougher terrain than lush ferns, the cat is quick despite this size of his and has the stamina to boot. He will out-run most two legged creatures and even some four legged ones and can survive for quite a bit longer than the average person without food or water. ✔ Tactical thinker → The cats long solo life as well as upbringing means he is a fast thinker, even if rational thought sometimes is clouded by other things (see ‘too firm beliefs’). He prefers to study over rushing into something, prefers to try and think things through. Studying is one of his favorite pastimes, and with that comes the reading up of magicks far stronger than his own… but it is always better to apply practicality first. �� Too firm beliefs → Rax believes in what he believes, and even if that causes fighting between him and you he won't back down; certain creeds he lives by, such as one's surrounding vengeance (an eye for an eye) or his own personal arrogance can be very hard to deal with. This belief system was impounded into him by his overbearing family, and makes up so much of who he is now that to deny it would mean that even more of his life had been wasted listening to nonsense; no. The Sun is the true God, the Moon is his lover, and you cannot convince him otherwise. There are lots of things you can’t convince him otherwise about. �� No natural defenses → He doesn’t really have any way to protect himself and can’t heal himself without thinking hard about what he’s doing; in a fight, he would rather attempt to run away despite his strength or not engage at all. He isn’t reliable on the battlefield what so ever. Just because he is strong does not mean he doesn’t suffer from the same physical problems as anyone else, stabbing him is just as easy and will hurt just as much as any normal stabbed person would hurt. �� Hesitant → Working is one thing. You need healing? Sure. You want a conversation? What’s that? He is so socially awkward and so driven by work that he doesn’t have much to talk about but work, and of course he certainly isn’t going to rush to your side in a fight, even if he’s on your side. There needs to be a logical reason for fighting. He won’t get himself beat up for you. He won't take the initial initiative and jump into anything without some form of thinking about it. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Accent is Arabic in nature. ★ Nails on the hands are always claws. ★ His bottom half is entirely furred. Fur also grows on his shoulders and down his spine to the base of his tail; the rest is body hair, and he has a LOT of it. It isn’t particularly soft in non-intimate places. ★ He doesn’t wear shoes because none would fit. Bare-paw is better. ★ His eyes are a bright pink and only glow when he’s using intense magic. ★ Despite the fact that Mire is a jackass, the two seem to actually care about each other a lot. The way to make Rax angry is to mess with his little clay creature. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters